


Unfettered

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 16, Complete, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dick Spurs, F/M, Like A Zombie Apocalypse But Everyone Wants to Fuck, Mild Blood, Mommy Issues, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omega Ben Solo, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Sexpocalypse, Step-Parent/Step-Child Incest, Stepmother Rey, Stepson Ben, Terrorism, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Weird Biology, beta rey, han is dead, mild violence, rey is 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: A regular day quickly deteriorates to absolute hell for Beta woman Rey, but it gets worse after she picks up her loner Omega stepson, Ben.





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сбрасывая оковы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181388) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> s e x p o c a l y p s e

An Omega in heat is a dangerous thing for everyone around them. Alpha, Beta; hell, even other Omegas aren’t immune to the powerful pheromones. When an Omega needs to fuck, they get what they want.

Rey knows this, and as a Beta, she takes precautions. Pepper spray, Alpha hormone tincture for her wrists (just a dab can drive an Omega off), and she never goes out alone after dark. O’s keep themselves medicated but the power they hold over everyone else always looms like a dark cloud.

It’s not a huge deal—until she marries Han and he dies during the reception. Then Rey inherits Ben Solo, Han’s teenage Omega son, and things take a turn.

He’s a quiet kid for sure. Most Omegas are cocky douchebags who bask in their ability to bring pretty much whoever they want to their knees. Ben is… odd. Reclusive. He’s sixteen, tall and lanky with the same big hands and ears his father had. His black hair is a tangled mop and Rey doesn’t dare tell him to cut it.

Han was kept a thumb on his son with suppressants and whatnot. Leia, his mother, was a bit more lax before she remarried and moved away. Ben gives a vibe of a bubbling volcano about to erupt.

 “Hey Ben—you ready for school?”

It’s seven AM on a Monday and Rey’s running late for work. Dental hygienist, and her boss does _not_ like making patients wait. She packs up her purse and catches a glimpse of a news report.

  _“New fundamentalist groups like OmegaNow believe suppressants are poison, and Omegas have a given right to whomever they choose. Researchers have discovered a link between extended suppressant usage and infertility but the fact remains: unfettered Omegas are a danger to the stability of society.”_

Rey rolls her eyes and leans back to shout upstairs again for her stepson. He’s such a slug. Probably still in bed watching Naruto or what the fuck ever.

Still no answer. Irritated, Rey stomps upstairs in her Danskos and down the hall to his bedroom, but finds it empty. She frowns and peers up and down the long hall, then takes a couple more steps toward her bedroom. The door is cracked.

Ben is lying prone on her bed with his jeans pooled around his ankles, furiously humping one of her pillows. His back is to her and Rey stares in shock for a full minute at his hips pumping frantically, muscles twitching in his pale ass.

Her bed creaks and the headboard slaps against the wall in time with his soft chirping. He’s too distracted to notice her watching from the door, or so she thinks. Rey blinks and then he’s on his knees, torso twisted so he can see her. He’s breathing hard and his dick is jutting out, all covered in slick. 

Ben’s eyes are black. He licks his lips and starts crawling out of the bed.

Rey bolts for the front door. She snatches her keys and makes it to her car before she has to confront her stepson about masturbating in her bed.

Ben’s fine. He’s just sixteen.

—————

 “It’s like the fuck apocalypse out there.”

Work is a drag. Most of the time is spent watching the news, keeping up on reports that OmegaNow has poisoned the water supply with stimulants. Omegas are losing their minds and there’s enough of them that chaos is imminent.

Reporters stay inside their vans and Alphas are drawn into quarantine. Betas are on their own for now.

Rey glances at her coworker, Rose. She’s a Beta married an an Alpha, Finn, who works in the city as an actuary. He’s safe and accounted for, just waiting to come pick her up from work. A couple Alphas have reportedly gone feral, grabbing whoever they can reach in the streets.

It should be scary but it seems more funny than anything else, like a fucked up zombie apocalypse. Rey laughs and eats popcorn while they watch demi-humans chasing each other around like animals.

But her mind wanders to Ben, her stepson she barely knows and is _supposed_ to take care of. He’s probably okay. Doors locked… an Alpha won’t bust in and start fucking the kid up the ass or anything like that.

She shudders at the memory of his Omega dick, all thick and long with spurs to help stimulate Alpha women. Rey went to sex ed and learned all about the biology: male Omegas rely more on stealthy tactics to get mates, like drugging drinks and sneaking into houses, and they rival their Alpha counterparts in… appetite.

They pin down Alpha women and it turns into caterwauling and shrieking while they have sex. Doesn’t last long. No huge knot to tether them like an Alpha male and an Omega woman, who are supposed to cuddle and bond and shit. Male Omegas are much more predatory; less worried about snuggling and more worried about the hump-and-dump.

It’s interesting, if you like gross stuff. Rey prefers regular Beta dick, thank you very much. At thirty years old, she knows what she wants, and a knot or spurs is not on the menu.

Things take a more serious turn on Rey’s drive home from work. The illness is spreading: more and more demi-humans are losing their minds and it feels like Betas, the minority, need to flee.

She tries calling Ben a couple times and gets no answer. Once or twice she passes a passed-out man draped over a woman in a puddle of blood, her screaming and stuck on a knot. People crawl around on all fours and make awful noises, shrieking and howling for relief, bent over in lordosis.

It’s not funny now. Rey has every intention on fleeing the city when she gets home.

Her quiet suburb still seems quiet. She steps out of her car and clicks the lock, still trying to text her stepson on his phone. Ben’s fine. He’s just up in his room watching TV and waiting for her.

Something smashes into Rey from her left, knocking her into the grass. She screams as she meets the black eyes of her married neighbor, Poe Dameron, an Alpha with an Omega wife. He bares his teeth and snarls back at her as he wrestles Rey over on her stomach, clawing at the waistband of her scrubs.

 “POE!” she screeches. “POE, DON’T!”

His dick is already hard against her ass; she can feel the slight bulge of the knot. Rey claws at the grass desperately, then—

A low thud, and Poe falls off her. She spins around on her back, panting, and looks up to her rescuer.

Ben looks exhausted. He’s holding a two-by-four and wearing his jeans and Minecraft T-shirt. He stares blankly at Rey as she scrambles to her feet and drags him to the car.

 “We’re leaving—getting the fuck out of here.” She pushes him in the passenger side and hurries to the driver’s side. “You have your phone?”

 “Yes,” he replies dully.

 “Did you drink the water?”

 “No.”

Rey isn’t about to get into him humping her pillow. She turns the key in the ignition and takes off with a squeal of her tires. She has credit cards and shit. They can always buy new stuff.

—————

They don’t stop driving until Rey reaches a small motel four hours away. She listens to the radio with the windows down while cruising down an empty highway, Ben asleep against the door. This is bad. The sickness is spreading.

She pulls up to the quiet motel and is relieved to find Beta owners. Rey pays for a single night with breakfast and wakes Ben so they can have dinner in the bar before bed. She needs a fucking drink.

He slumps in the booth, eyes glassy. They order two burgers with fries and a beer for Rey, then she goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. Ben’s probably terrified. But even if he _did_ drink the water, what can she do—leave him there? He’s her stepson.

He’s digging into his dinner when she comes back. His dark eyes light up a little and he actually smiles when he sees her, which never happens. Rey smiles back and adds ketchup to her burger patty before taking a big bite. Everything will be fine. They’ll keep driving and putting space between them and the weirdness back home, from grief to hormones.

 “Han would be so pissed,” Rey laughs.

 “Yeah, he’d say they just need Jesus or something.” Ben steals one of her fries, flashing a crooked smile.

She nods, peering wistfully out the window. Han could be a little heavy-handed on the religion stuff but he tried his best. Rey never doubted that.

Once they’re full, they walk upstairs to their room in silence. Ben shuts the door and locks it behind them, still tuned in to the radio reports, and Rey checks their beds for critters. Seems clean.

 “I’m going to shower quick,” she calls. “We’ll get back on the road tomorrow.”

Ben nods, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. He flops on his back as Rey slips into the bathroom.

He’s already asleep when she comes back out. Yawning, she crawls into her own bed and nestles under the warm covers. Rose and Finn are on their way to New York for refuge and offer a place for Ben and Rey to hide out. It would be a huge help.

She frowns, suddenly noticing how heavy her arms and legs feel. It has to be from the drive and stress. Rey winces and tries to move again.

 “Hey, mom—can I sleep with you?”

Ben’s sleepy soft voice strikes fear through Rey. She can’t move or speak, just stare in terror at the bathroom door as he joins her in the small bed. It creaks from his weight.

His big body curls up behind hers. “Nervous, y’know. Remember what dad always said? ‘Omega boys are a fuckin’ travesty.’” Ben snorts derisively, nuzzling into Rey’s hair with a satisfied sigh. “But it’s just you and me now, _mommy_.”

She doesn’t miss the venom at the end of his sentence. Rey fights the heaviness in her limbs.

His warm breath reaches her ear. “You’re awful quiet. Don’t be scared—I’ll protect you.” He pushes closer and Rey feels hard heat against her thigh. She can only swallow. “We’re gonna go to one of the OmegaNow compounds and be nice and safe. I planned it all out for us.”

Her ears ring. What… what the hell is he talking about? OmegaNow is a terrorist group.

Ben shifts around behind her, pretending to accidentally rub his erection against her thigh. Rey manages a small whimper as one of his clumsy hands paws up the front of her shirt. What the _fuck—_

 “You don’t mind, right?” he whispers. “Say something if you mind.” He strokes his fingertips down a breast, lingering his thumb on her nipple. “I thought about these all filled up with milk, and us in a nest, and got so excited I had to get it out. Did you like watching me? I like watching you.”

The hand slithers down Rey’s stomach and under the stretchy waistband of her pants. Her eyes roll as Ben dips his fingers in her panties and gently smooths two through her folds. He rubs for a second.

Something sweet tickles Rey’s mouth. She realizes it’s the first wash of heat, every Omega’s method to getting sex when they want it. She groans and manages to arch her fingers.

Ben teases her clit with rough fingers and a calming haze settles across Rey’s mind. She struggles to escape her stepson playing with her body, chirping and hugging her close beside him, but she can’t budge. Omega males are predators.

 “Just say no if you don’t like this.” He shifts his weight to pin her halfway to the bed, hips rocking in time with hers against his hand. “I just want my mama to be comfortable and happy.”

She _can’t_ say no. Mouth agape, Rey blindly humps Ben’s squirming fingers until she climaxes with horrified realization. Her toes curl and Ben chirps, holding her body to his while she writhes through her orgasm. Tears prick in her eyes.

He paws down her pants to her knees and turns Rey on her stomach. Ben stays quiet as he strokes the head of his cock against her wet entrance.

 “We’re going to be so much better off.” He cups her ass with one hand as he pushes in, blunt tip parting skin and muscle. Ben leans his weight across Rey’s back, huffing and sinking deeper. “I got rid of dad, and Poe, and I’ll get rid of anyone who keeps us apart.”

The spurs drag painlessly along her passage but Ben starts fucking Rey in earnest before she can think much of it. The headboard thumps against the thin wall and he pounds his hips into hers, thick cock penetrating in jerky, frantic rhythm. It’s wet and lewd and Rey knows she should hate it.

But the calming pheromones keep her zoned out underneath Ben. He sloppily kisses her shoulder, all gawky teenage boy with big hands and no finesse, and she just lies there. He pants and chirps his pleasure as the spurs stiffen along with his much smaller knot. He’s going to come.

Ben shivers and hesitates before resuming his fast pace. “No more not fitting in—no more being alone. Snoke says it’s… it’s normal for guys like me t-to have Beta mates. Beta mommies.” He smells Rey’s hair and shudders again. “You can be both for me.”

Oh god. Oh _god._ Rey breathes hard through her nose, eyes wide as Ben’s spurs rub her just the right way. Her cunt flutters from another orgasm, not quite working him the way an Alpha woman would, but Ben seems to like it anyway.

He presses his cheek to hers. “I’m gonna come—I’m gonna come inside you.” His skin is salty and sticky and matches the sticky slick pouring from him into the bedspread. It’s a fucking mess.

Ben swallows and grabs Rey’s hips, still lying flat as he pounds into her. “Oh—m-mommy, mommy—” His balls slap against her and he chokes, pushing down on her hips and grinding into her cunt. His cock twitches. “Yes… yes… oh—oh god—”

With a wild gasp, he’s coming, still frantically humping as he spills his seed inside Rey. She blinks and rocks as she comes again along with him, his knot again stroking some sensitive spot as it locks them together. It won’t take like an Alpha’s—not in her body.

Ben moans and thrusts until he’s too exhausted to move. He rests his weight on Rey’s back and she grimaces at the sensation of her cum leaking from her body. She’s still too drugged on pheromones to panic. He knows that. He’s a predator.

He shifts and grabs his phone, curling back to her when he has it. A report plays while Ben nuzzles her temple, chirping and already rocking his hips to get hard again. Omegas are _insatiable._ They might never leave the hotel. He might fuck her until she’s dead.

  _“Authorities encourage Betas to take shelter in major cities. The OmegaNow threat is rapidly expanding with no signs of stopping. The streets are filled with defiled corpses—”_ Static. The woman’s voice cuts off. _“—Do not trust them. Omegas are your enemy. Omegas are your—”_


End file.
